Coinsidences
by criminalmindscrazy24
Summary: JJ and Will meet at a bar and spend the night together, JJ thinks its just a one night stand and that she will never see him again. She was never so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

JJ had decided to go out to the bar with her team when they arrived to New Orleans. After dancing and drinking most of her team decided to go home because they had work the following morning. JJ decided to stay for one more drink, JJ was wearing a tight black dress with matching black high heels. JJ was sitting in one of the bar stools with her legs crossed, one hand on her leg, and the other tapping her finger on the bar. JJ felt eyes staring at her, turning around she saw a very handsome man with brown hair and green eyes looking at her across the room. She gave him a slight smile and as she saw him walking towards her. When he finally was in front of her she saw how much better looking he looked up close

"Can I buy you a drink?" Will

JJ heard his accent as he asked her.

"Depends" JJ smiled and looked into his green eyes

"Depends on what?" Will laughed

"If you're a good kisser" JJ had been drinking and wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

"I can only think of one way to find out" Will said while leaning closer to JJ.

Will slowly placed his lips onto JJ, gently kissing her at first but as he felt JJ kiss back he deepened the kiss.

JJ pulled away from the kiss and whispered into Will's ear "Want to get out of here?"

"Your place or mine?" Will

"Yours" JJ

The following morning JJ woke up in Will's bed feeling his arms around her waist. JJ looked up at his alarm clock seeing the time. JJ had an hour and a half before she was due for work, knowing she had to go back to her hotel before her team woke up JJ began to climb out of bed. JJ slowly un wrapped Will's arms from her waist and climbed out of bed. JJ put on her bra and panties when she heard Will waking up.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed" Will groaned still half asleep

"I can't, I have to be at work." JJ

"I thought you said you were visiting." Will

"Yeah for work" JJ laughed, bending down and kissing Will's cheek. "Last night was fun"

"Yeah, we should do it again" Will smiled at JJ

"Maybe" JJ smiled at Will for the last time before walking out the door.

Later that day

JJ and the tea arrived at the crime scene, they had been called into New Orleans to help solve a case. JJ had been called by a detective who had taken over his father's case after he died. JJ saw a man who she figured was the lead detective.

"Detective Lamontagne?" JJ

"Yes."

As the detective turned around, JJ was shocked to see that the detective that called her and the team to work the case was the same man that she had spent the night with.


	2. Chapter 2: Attempts

JJ introduced her team to the New Orleans Police Department and they all made their way into the station. The team was in front of JJ, as she walked down the hall she felt a arm full her back. She turned around seeing Will motioning her into the stair well. JJ followed behind Will, when they were both inside Will shut the door behind JJ. Will walked over to JJ pulling her towards him, giving her a kiss. JJ pulled away with Will still holding her waist.

"You didn't tell me you were a cop" JJ

"Well you didn't tell me you were a profiler" Will said while still holding JJ close

"Media liaison actually" JJ

Will smiled while kissing JJ's neck, moving his hands up and down her body.

"We can't do this" JJ said while Will continued to kiss her "I don't get involved with people I work with"

"Well good thing we are only working together this one time." Will said smiling

"Still" JJ said finally pulling away from Will's arms "We better get going, they Will be wondering where we are"

JJ and Will walked to the part of the station where the team had set up. After being explained the case the BAU team and the NOPD put together a profile and went through evidence. After a long day's work, JJ and Will decided to go out for a drink to discuss the case.

At the bar Will ordered a drink, knowing she was on the clock JJ decided against it. When Will's drink arrived Will let out a sigh and took a sip of his beer.

"Do you always drink when you're still on the clock" JJ

"This is New Orleans honey, it a cultural thing: Will

JJ and Will looked over the case, when the waitress brought over a drink for Will.

"This is from the women in the blue top."

Will and JJ both looked down the bar seeing a women in a low cut blue top giving a flirtatious wave to Will. JJ felt a rush go through her body, she couldn't explain it. Anger rushed through her body of the thought of a women looking at Will the way she did, JJ didn't know why she felt like this, Will was just a guy she met in a bar, plus the guy she just ended up working with.

"Wow, that was bold" JJ

"Are you jealous?" Will chuckled

"What! No I mean, No!" JJ

"You're a lousy liar" Will

"It's a culture thing" JJ said playfully punching Will's shoulder

"Is meeting guys in bars and taking advantage of them a culture thing to" Will said making the sarcasm in his statement very bold.

"I did not take advantage of you" JJ laughed "You came more than willingly"

"Maybe your right" Will leaned over putting his mouth next to her ear "You were just too cute to say no to"

Throughout the whole case Will made countless attempts asking JJ out on a proper date.

Attempt 1:

JJ was walking down the hall when she felt a harm pull her into the corner, while up against the wall she saw Will looking into her blue eyes.

"Go out with me" Will said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear "let me take you out on a proper date"

"Will I already told you I don't get involved with people I work with." JJ "I'm sorry"

JJ got her back off the wall and went to go finished her work

Attempt 2:

JJ had just finished her press conference and was walking back to the room where the team had met when they were presenting the case. JJ had just finished all of her work and was heading back to the hotel. While grabbing her purse and jacket, JJ saw a note on top of her purse. It read

Go out with me

[ ] yes [ ] no [ ] the " I don't go out with people I work with" excuse

JJ grabbed a pen marked her answer and walked to Will putting the note in his hand.

Will opened the note seeing that JJ had marked off the last box crossing out the word excuse. Will laughed as he saw JJ walked out the door. JJ turned around giving him a soft smile before getting into her SUV and driving back to her hotel room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Before Will was able to make any more attempts to ask JJ out they had solved the case. Will was leaning against his car after catching the unsub, he saw JJ walking up next to him. After talking for a little JJ handed Will a little white card then walked away smiling. Will looked down reading the card, there he saw JJ number written down and the words " [x] maybe" below her name and number. Smiling, Will let out a little fist pump

"Yes!" Will noticed some of his coworkers looking at him strange, trying not to look like a weirdo Will stood up tall, ran his finger through his hair and walked away as if nothing happened, trying to hide is excitement


	3. Chapter 3: scary movies

JJ was on the plane heading back to the BAU, the whole team was asleep, except JJ. She was finishing up the written parts of the case when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up seeing an unknown number.

"Jennifer Jereau" JJ

"Hi JJ, its Will"

Before Will even said is name JJ could tell it was him by his accent.

"Oh, hi, that was fast" JJ

"Well I just couldn't get you out of my mind, and you told me to call you." Will

"True" JJ said while laughing a little

"I was wondering when we would be able to go out on a proper date" Will

"Since we aren't working together anymore I guess we can sort that out" JJ said while letting out a little laugh

Will couldn't help but laugh, he was crazy about JJ even though they haven't known each other that long. There was just something about JJ, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Well maybe you could come down to New Orleans this weekend?" Will

"Last time you and me were together in New Orleans…"JJ

"Yeahhhhh that was fun" Will laughed

"Maybe you could come down here?" JJ

"Sounds great darling, see you this weekend" Will

JJ's heart melted at the sound of him calling her "darling", the fact that he had an accent made him sound even sexier.

As the week went on, JJ felt like it was going back insanely slow. When Friday finally came JJ was went to go pick Will up at the airport. As she waited for him, she felt giant butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous when they were together in New Orleans JJ felt the same way when she was around him. She didn't know how to explain it, maybe she liked him more than she though? As JJ was thinking she didn't even notice Will walking in front of her.

"JJ? You there?" Will said waving a hand in front of her face

"what? Oh hey!" JJ gave Will a smile before giving him a hug

Will didn't want to let go of JJ, even though he saw her last week he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. As JJ lead Will to her car he grabbed her hand interlocking her fingers in his, JJ looked up a little shocked but smiling, happy he did. Will was amazed by her, how beautiful, smart, and confident she was. Will also couldn't help but look at her body, she was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans that her perfectly and a white shirt that slightly fell off her shoulder. JJ caught Will staring at her and gave him a smile.

"What?" JJ

"Nothing" Will laughed

"Come one tell me" JJ smiled

"Its nothing really" Will lied because it wasn't nothing. He didn't know how to tell JJ that he was falling for her. It was strange because they had only known each other for two weeks. "So what do you want to do for the next couple of days?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe tonight we could just stay in, order take out and watch a movie?" JJ

"Sounds amazing" Will said while smiling at JJ with his big green eyes.

When JJ and Will finally arrived at JJ's house Will followed JJ in. After JJ showed him around they ordered Chinese take-out and picked out a movie. JJ and Will both decided on a scary movie, after they ate they put the movie into the dvd player. Half way through the movie it got really scary.

"Oh my god!" JJ screamed while jumping into Will's arms

Will laughed and held JJ closer to him.

"You are an FBI agent and you are scared by a movie?" Will laughed

"I'm not scared of the movie, I'm scared of the guy in the movie who is killing everyone" JJ

"It's just a movie Jayje" Will laughed "the killer is obviously the boyfriend"

After the movie ended, the killer ended up being the boyfriend.

"Okay how did you know?" JJ

"How did you not know ?" Will laughed

"Okay how do I not know your some serial killer?" JJ laughed

"You don't" Will leaned in towards JJ's face giving her a kiss on the lips

JJ kissed back opening her mouth letting Will's tongue in, as the kiss became more intense, Will began to move his hands up and down her legs.

JJ pulled away

"What's wrong?" Will

"Nothing, it's just I really like you, and I don't want to rush things" JJ

"I really like you to, and if this is what you want this is what I want to." Will

JJ smiled relived he agreed with her, JJ didn't like the way they had started things, she wanted to start fresh.


	4. Chapter 4:Mac and cheese

JJ and Will have been dating for almost a month now and were extremely happy (even without sex). They would fly from state to state as much as they could and when they were together it was amazing, they would talk, or watch movies, or go out to dinner. This time Will was over at JJ's house.

They were both laying on the bed Will was wearing baggy sweats and a grey v-neck, JJ on the other hand was wearing yoga pants that fit her perfectly and a loose tank top that showed parts of her sports bra that she was wearing underneath. Will was leaning on the headboard with his legs extended towards the opposite end of the bed, JJ was laying sideways with her head on his chest. They were eating Will's favorite snack (captain crunch from the box) and playing questions.

"Okay…. Favorite candy" JJ asked

"You already know that" Will laughed

"Yeah but I find it funny hearing you say it, so go on" JJ smiled

"Gummy bears" Will laughed "I don't get why it's so funny to you"

"It's just very cute" JJ said while leaning in giving him a peck on the lips

"Okay my turn, best date you have ever been on, and it can't be one of ours" Will

" I was 8 I think and a boy across the street, I think his name was Jack, we were playing tag in the yard and in the middle of our game he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes, and we spent the rest of the day playing in the yard and eating candy" JJ

"Wow, I got some real competition" Will said laughing

"No" JJ "you're WAY hotter" JJ said smiling

With that, Will kiss JJ on the lips deeply, rolled over on top of her. JJ kissed back and put her arms around his neck. As the kiss began to deepen JJ began to pull on Will's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Will

JJ nodded

Will took off his shirt and began to pull on JJ's when her phone rang.

"Don't answer" Will moaned kissing JJ's neck

"ughhh I have to, it might be hotch" JJ whined

JJ picked up her phone with Will still tickling her neck with his lips. JJ laughed while answering her phone.

"hello? JJ "Will stop" JJ said trying to be quite so the person on the other end wouldn't hear "hey hotch what's up? Right now? Alright be there in 15."

Will rolled off of JJ knowing she had to leave.

"I'm sorry" JJ gave Will a peck "When I get back we can continue this all night" JJ kiss Will again deeper this time. JJ walked into the other room changed, fixed her make-up and hair and walked back into the bedroom. Will was still where she left him

"Babe, you look dead" JJ laughed while she continued to get ready

"You are leaving me, now my heart is broken" Will joked while clutching his chest

"You're cute" JJ laughed

The whole time JJ was at work all she could think about was Will, luckily the case was local so she knew she would be home later that night. Will wanted the night to be special for him and JJ, it was Friday so they would have the weekend to themselves. He made JJ her favorite dinner (mac and cheese) and lit candles throughout the apartment. Will was putting the finishing touches on the mac and cheese when he heard the door open.

"Will?" JJ called from the hall way

"In here cher" Will yelled back

JJ walked into the dining room and saw everything Will had set up.

"Babe you didn't have to-" JJ

"I wanted to" Will smiled at her moving towards her giving her a hug

After they both ate they sat together on the couch Will had a beer in his hand and JJ had a glass of wine. JJ had her head leaned on his chest.

"How was your day Jayje?" Will

"Wasn't to bad, I missed you though" JJ

"I missed you to" Will said whispering into JJ's ear

JJ turned around kissing Will, Wills arm hit JJ wine glass and she spilled it all over her and Will

JJ laughed "I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Will laughed "Now we have an excuse to take a bath"

"Oh really" JJ said while straddling Will teasing him "meet you there"

When Will walked into the bathroom JJ was already in the bathtub

"Hey, you didn't wait for me" Will laughed

"I couldn't wait it was too tempting" JJ

Will took off all of his clothes and jumped into the bathtub splashing

"Will" JJ squealed

Will positioned himself so that JJ was on top of him, he kissed her neck and he shoulders.

JJ moaned as he kissed her neck.

JJ and Will stepped out of the tub and walked towards the bedroom kissing each other. Will picked JJ up and threw her on the bed, JJ squealed and laughed as JJ climbed on the bed.

Will kissed JJ up and down her neck, JJ ran her fingers threw his hair. She pulled him up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Will pulled away from JJ to pull a condom from the night stand. Will put it on and looked into JJ's eyes

"are you sure?" Will

"more than I've ever been" JJ said while pulling him closer

They kissed each other passionately while Will positioned himself between her legs, he gently pushed himself inside her and rocked back and forth. Will let out a moan and kissed JJ even more deeply. They mad love the rest of the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5:pancakes part 1

JJ woke up in her bed feeling the warmth of the sheets on her body, she also felt the warmth of another person next to. Will was cuddled up close to JJ he had one arm resting by his side and the other wrapped around JJ's stomach. JJ slowly moved his hand off of her and wrapped one of the sheets from her bed on around her body while making her way to the bathroom. After JJ brushed her teeth she decided she wanted to take a shower.

After rinsing out the conditioner from her hair JJ began to apply her body wash, before rubbing it through her body JJ felt a hand grab her waist. JJ slightly turned her head seeing Will from the corner of her eye, JJ smiled as Will kissed her shoulder.

"You smell amazing" Will groaned while kissing JJ's neck

JJ turned around wrapping her arms around Will's neck kissing him deeply

"Last night was-"JJ

"Amazingly amazing" Will smiled

"Amazingly amazing?" JJ laughed "You are such a dork"

"Take that back" Will laughed

"Make me" JJ

"Fine" Will knew how ticklish JJ was so he tickled her all over her body.

JJ couldn't stop laughing and she knew she had to give in before she died of laughter "Okay! Will I take it back" JJ squealed

JJ and Will continued to kiss deeply when JJ pulled away.

"I'll meet you back in the bedroom" JJ whispered into his ear before stepping out of the shower

Will finished her shower quickly anxious to get back into the bedroom.

When Will had a towel wrapped around his waist walking into the bedroom where he saw an empty room with no beautiful blonde.

"Jayje?" Will looked around not being able to find her, he looked in the closet, under the bed, behind the door, ect.

"Boo!" JJ yelled scaring Will from behind, she was still wrapped in her towel

"Babe, you scared the shit out of me!" Will

"Good" JJ smiled giving Will a peck on the lips

JJ grabbed one of Will's button up t-shirts and threw it on herself grabbing a pair of panties and short work out short slipping them on.

Will sat on the edge of the bed watching JJ dress.

"Why are you so dam gorgeous?" Will said while wrapping his arms around JJ waist inhaling the smell of her coconut scented hair.

"I will tell you only if your tell me why your so sexy" JJ smiled moving her face closer to him

Will smiled picking up JJ and throwing them both onto the bed, JJ let out a little scream before they both busted out laughing.

JJ rolled on top of Will, straddling him. She bent down and kissed his chest, moved up his neck, and finally moved up to his lips. JJ kissed Will feeling him kiss back, JJ pulled away climbing off of Will and off the bed. JJ pulled Will's arm tugging him towards the living room..

"Ugh why can't we just stay in the bedroom the whole day?" Will moaned

"I bet you would like that huh?" JJ laughed "besides we need food"

Will wrapped his arms around JJ's waist as they walked together towards the kitchen

"Alright babe, what do you want for break feast" Will said while poking JJ's nose

"Pancakes" JJ laughed


	6. Chapter 6:pancakes part 2

"What kind of pancakes do you want to make cher?" Will

JJ looked at him shocked "how can you even ask that?" JJ

"What?" Will "oh sorry babe I forgot you only eat chocolate chip pancakes with sliced bananas"

"you remembered" JJ hummed

Will laughed kissing JJ's cheek while getting all the ingredients for JJ's favorite break feast.

Before putting the pancake mix into a bowl he grabbed a small amount in his hand holding it in his fist.

"Babe" Will

"Ye-" before JJ could finish talking Will blew the pancake mix in her face giving JJ a white face covered with powder.

Will almost fell to the floor laughing. JJ wasn't so happy

"You didn't" JJ

"I did" Will laughed

It return JJ grabbed a giant amount of pancake mix and slammed it on Will's head rubbing the thin powder through his hair.

This time JJ laughed almost falling onto the floor

A food fight between the couple shortly broke out soon enough they were throwing chocolate chips, pancake mix, and bananas at each other. They took turns dodging each other's throws, they would hide behind couches, chairs, and anything they could to avoid sticky bananas in their hair.

"Okay! Okay I surrender you win" JJ shouted from behind her couch

"YES!" Will stoop up smiling shooting his arms in the air slowly turning in circles like he had just won and Olympic gold medal "now what do I get since I won?" Will said very cocky

JJ stood up from behind her couch and walked towards Will "Hmmm your reward is that you get to clean up my kitchen" JJ said with a big smile on her face

"That's not what I have in mind" Will said while turning JJ around with her back towards him grabbing her waist.

"Well what did you have in mind?" JJ laughed

Will kissed JJ's shoulder licking some chocolate off of it "this" Will kissed her neck "and some of this" Will kissed her lips "maybe this"

"Hmmmm" JJ laughed "nope you still got to clean, I'm going to take a shower when I get back and the kitchen is spot less that MAYBE we will continue this" JJ whispered in his ear while making her way to the bedroom

As JJ walked away Will chuckled seeing her hips sway as she walked towards the bedroom

"What am I gunna do with her" He chuckled to himself

JJ came out of the shower and walked into the kitchen

"WOW!" JJ was surprised by how clean the kitchen was "I guess you really did want that reward!"

Will laughed "I better get it, worked my ass of" he laughed

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it was so short, new chapters coming soon mostly gunna be fluffly nice stuff but there will be story lines coming soon**


End file.
